dwwikilfandomcom-20200215-history
Stybar Halfhorns
Styybar Halfhorns Evil Male Minotaur Thief Level 1''' Damage 1d8''' *Str 12 / +0 * Dex 15 / +2 * Con 13 /+1 * Int 16 /+1 * Wis 10 /+0 * Cha 8 /-1 Bonds *Shattertooth has my back when things go wrong. *Wek is interesting. I want to learn from him. *William knows incriminating details about me Weapons *Short sword (Close, 1 weight) *Bundle of arrows (5 ammo, 1 weight) *Spider Dagger (hand, precise, ignores armour, 2-weight) *Hunter’s bow (near, far, 1 weight) Armor *Leather armor (1 armor, 1 weight) Other items *Dungeon rations (1 weight, 5 uses) *3 uses of Serpentís Tears poison (Touch / Anyone dealing damage against the target rolls twice and takes the better result.) *10 coin. *Adventuring gear (1 weight) Looks: *One normal sized horn and one small *Tidy outfits *Maze designer graduate pin on chest *Worried eyes *Brown skin, black hair *Woman sized hooves Backstory / Personal: Stybar was born with a birth defect causing his left horn to stop growing at an early age. Because of this, he earned the nickname Halfhorns, used by everyone except his mother. He is the only child of legendary Maze designer, dungeon architect and pricefighter Jarlinson Highorns, a tough father with unrealistically high ambitions on behalf of his son. Stybar is not a gifted fighter. He is a smart guy though and graduates from the college of Maze design and architecture and lands a position in middle management in the defense division of the minotaur settlement. Because of his strict upbringing, Stybar is terrified to make mistakes, resulting in him always needing to follow minotaur protocol, although following protocol is not very minotaur like. Secretly, Stybar dreams of surpassing his father’s achievements, building something which will outshine jarlinsons masterpiece, The Tripple Upside Down Pyramids of Daedalus. The problem is, Jarlinson was a master of improvisation and innovation. Stybar is not. Moves: Trap designer - '''When you have time and resources and you can build a trap, roll+INT. On a 10+, hold 4. On a 7-9, hold 2. As youbuild the trap spend your hold one for one to add these features: • It does 1d6 damage • It doesn’t go off unexpectedly • It is hard to disarm • It is hard to detect • It affects more than one creature • It drops, pushes or throws a creature. '''Trap Expert - '''When you spend a moment to survey a dangerous area, roll+Dex. On a 10+, hold 3. On a 7-9, hold 1. Spend your hold as you walk through the area to ask these questions: *• Is there a trap here and if so, what activates it? *• What does the trap do when acti- vated? *• What else is hidden here? '''Tricks of the Trade - '''When you pick locks or pockets or disable traps, roll+Dex. On a 10+, you do it,no problem. On a 7-9, the GM will offer you two options between suspicion,danger, or cost. '''Backstab - '''When you attack a surprised or defenseless enemy with a melee weapon, you can choose to deal your damage or roll+Dex. If you roll, on a 10+ choose two, on a 7-9 choose one. • You donít get into melee with them • You deal your damage+1d6 • You create an advantage, +1 forward to you or an ally acting on it • Reduce their armor by 1 until they repair it '''Flexible Morals - '''When someone tries to detect your alignment you can tell them any alignment you like. '''Poisoner - Youíve mastered the care and use of a poison. Choose a poison from the list below; that poison is no longer Dangerous for you to use. You also start with three uses of the poison you choose. Whenever you have time to gather materials and a safe place to brew you can make three uses of the poison you choose for free. Note that some poisons are Applied, meaning you have to carefully apply it to the target or something they eat or drink.Touch poisons just need to touch the target, they can even be used on the blade of a weapon. *• Oil of Tagit (Applied): The target falls into a light sleep * • Bloodweed (Touch): The target deals -1d4 damage ongoing until cured • Goldenroot (Applied): The target treats the next creature they see as a trusted ally, until proved otherwise * • Serpentís Tears (Touch): Anyone dealing damage against the target rolls twice and takes the better result.